


For the First Time

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Hansen is a 1st grade teacher at a private academy. He knows teachers aren't supposed to have favorites, but he absolutely adores his bright young student Jamie Becket. The kid's father however...is another matter entirely. </p><p>or </p><p>The one in which Raleigh is a single parent, Yancy is a doting uncle, and Chuck falls head over heels for an awesome kid before even giving his dad a second glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a Tumblr prompt.

When Chuck first meets Jamie Becket, it is love at first sight. Teachers really shouldn't have favorite students, and they oughtn't really get too close to them, but there is something about Jamie that calls to Chuck. It isn't just that the kid is exceptionally bright, charming, funny and opinionated - and fully prepared to back up those opinions with his own young logic and experience - it's something completely indescribable. Jamie is everything Chuck always imagined his own child to be. Friendly, kind, creative, and good at practically everything he sets his mind to. He's the most promising student in Chuck's class - the most promising student he's ever had - and Chuck can't help but pay him endless amounts of attention. 

It's a daily struggle to maintain appropriate distance, while privately cheering him on with such enthusiasm, it often shows on his face, or in his eyes when he looks at him. Ms. Mori, the school's third grade teacher often cautions him about becoming too involved, although when he asks her to help him advance Jamie discretely, she agrees. 

The first time he meets Raleigh Becket, he thinks the man is an asshole. He's come to the school protesting what he feels is an inappropriate amount of homework for a first grader. When he finds out Jamie has so much work because he's being fast tracked, he argues with the Headmaster so vehemently that Stacker has to call in all of Jamie's teachers for a full evaluation. 

Chuck can't stand parents who stand in the way of their children's potential, and he spends the first few meetings keeping his hands safely below the table, where he can squeeze them into fists with no one the wiser. He glares at Jamie's father the entire time and follows him out into the parking lot later to let him know just what he thinks about his "concerns". 

He doesn't get far. Jamie is with him and looks up at him with a bright, happy smile, full of adoration. It stalls him just long enough for Mr. Becket to frown and warn him off his child. Chuck's hackles rise and after Jamie's been settled into his car seat - he's small for his age - he informs Raleigh Becket that he is an ignorant asshole with no aspirations who wouldn't know a top rate education if it jumped up and bit him on the arse. 

Raleigh Becket's eyes narrow, but he doesn't say anything in return, simply going around him - and Chuck is so angry he _almost_ swings; but he's a better man than that and Jamie deserves better - climbing into the driver's seat and leaving. 

Jamie doesn't see the inside of Chuck's classroom for two weeks. When he returns, Chuck can't help but quietly, frantically inspect him for signs of neglect or abuse. But Jamie is as happy as ever, and he has no trouble blowing past the rest of the class in the day's lessons. 

By the first parent-teacher meeting, Chuck is dreading seeing Raleigh Becket. And when the man makes his way into his classroom and sits on the seat opposite the desk with Jamie beside him, it takes everything in Chuck to take a deep breath and keep things casual. 

The meeting goes well, but Jamie is still out from school the following week and Chuck can't help but feel like he's being punished. He adores the kid, and he only gets him for a year, and his prick of a father is doing everything in his power to make sure Chuck suffers for the sin of wanting the best life for his kid. 

They're not supposed to perform home visits, and most especially not without prior confirmation. But the Beckets home is on his way, and he finds himself in front of their gate one day. They're exiting their car and Jamie is looking as radiant as ever. The center of the universe, and running along ahead of his father and another man who has his arm around him. Chuck feels a knot form in his stomach and can't say why it ignites both fury and contempt. He shoves his car into drive and hurries away. 

When Jamie next comes to school he's with the other man. He's tall and blond, with a nice body and a perfect smile that on any other occasion would entice Chuck. But when he tries to introduce himself, Chuck rudely excuses himself and herds his class inside. 

He wants to ask Jamie all day, but it is none of his business. Unless he is concerned for the child and his welfare, there is no acceptable reason to ask about his home life. So he bites his tongue. 

The man is back to pick Jamie up. Jamie who runs to him without so much as a goodbye - he always says goodbye on his way out and bids Chuck a good night - and throws himself into his arms. He says something in a language Chuck can't immediately identify and is responded to in turn, hefted up in strong arms and carried away, much to his delight. 

"I didn't know Jamie spoke French," Mako says from his left, watching the pair go. "Did you?"

Chuck can only shake his head. 

He can see Mako smile in approval from his periphery.

The man brings Jamie to school and picks him up from school every single day for two months. There is no sign of Raleigh Becket in that time. Every day, Jamie runs to him and leaps into his arms with full love and complete abandon. They never speak English to one another - though Chuck knows the man does in fact speak English, from his snubbed attempt at an introduction weeks past - but instead switch about between several. It always surprises Chuck when he hears a new one come from the small child, who while he doesn't seem entirely fluent in all of them, is at least comfortable enough to _try_. 

One day Chuck overhears Mako asking Jamie about it. Jamie brightens up, clearly delighted to discuss it. As it turns out, the man is his uncle, who's a linguist for the United Nations. He's been taking care of Jamie while his father's been away. His father, it turns out, is a professor of archaeology, and has been away on a dig. Jamie's occasional disappearances from school occur when he is able to travel with his father wherever he is going. He sounds upset that he was left behind this trip, but speaks to his father over Skype every night before bed, and adores his uncle Yancy, who is a better cook. 

Chuck goes home that night and lays in bed, looking up at his ceiling for a long time. Sleep doesn't come. 

He smiles at Jamie the next morning and asks to be introduced to his uncle. Yancy Becket smiles despite the horrible treatment he's been subjected to, which Chuck apologizes for and Yancy waves away. He does ask however, for a private word during a free time in Chuck's day, which is how Chuck finds himself showing the man around his classroom during recess. 

"I know what you think of my brother," Yancy says. 

Chuck flushes and makes to apologize, but Yancy holds up a hand. 

"I want you to know that it isn't what you think. Raleigh only wants the best for Jamie, which is why he moved them here."

Chuck raises an eyebrow. 

"He moved so Jamie could attend this school?"

"From Alaska."

"Alask--"

Yancy smiles. "We were raised there. I got out as soon as I could, so did Jaz - our sister. But Raleigh...Raleigh loves Alaska. It was the shittiest place for work, but he was determined. He'd go on digs and come home and be so content..." He spins the globe with an air of nostalgia. "When we were little, our parents took us traveling. Rals fell in love with the world and it's never given him back. Not completely. He decided at five he was going to unlock all of it's mysteries and I haven't seen him flounder once."

Chuck leans against his line of cubbies, trying to make sense of the flutter in his belly at the news. 

"When Jamie came along...Raleigh gave up everything. Stopped traveling. Got a steady job, behind a desk - which he _hates_ \- had to learn to teach what no one can even begin to comprehend how he does..." He looks up and meets Chuck's eyes. "I'm telling you all of this because I think it's important you understand. Jamie is the center of Raleigh's universe. There is absolutely _nothing_ he wouldn't say, do or sacrifice for him."

"Then why--"

Yancy sighs, nodding. "After everything, he wants Jamie to have a normal life. He's so bright, has been since he was a baby. So inquisitive. He absorbs things like a thirsty sponge and he doesn't forget a single thing. Rals just hoped...Friends are important. Especially when you don't have any siblings."

"Jamie has friends," Chuck defends. 

"No, Mr. Hansen, he doesn't. He's charming and he's popular, but there is not a single soul in the world he can confide in that he isn't related to."

Chuck swallows, concern eating away at him. 

"Except you."

He looks up so sharply he hurts his neck. Yancy Becket holds his gaze, his own serious. 

"I don't know how you did it, but Jamie _loves_ you, Mr. Hansen. And once Jamie takes to a person..." He shakes his head with a soft laugh. "Anyway, I've kept you long enough. I'll see you later when it's time for pick up." 

He leaves with a wave and a hurricane he'd birthed inside of Chuck. 

Things are easier for the next few weeks. Chuck smiles in greeting when he sees Yancy. Waves his hellos and goodbyes. 

One day - a day no different than any other - Yancy Becket steps aside as Jamie is making his way across the grounds to reveal a grinning Raleigh Becket. 

"DADDY!!!" Jamie shrieks, little arms and legs pumping hard. 

Raleigh drops into a squat and holds both arms out, watching his son as if he is the only source of light in the entire world. He scoops him up and holds him close, murmuring into his hair and trailing kisses across his hair and cheeks. 

Jamie is crying, Chuck realizes. Raleigh stands, swaying and smoothing a hand over his back. He's so focused on the picture they make he doesn't even realize Yancy has crossed over to him. 

"You should join us for dinner," he says. 

Chuck starts in surprise, a sharp inhale forcing him to catch his breath. "I really can't..." he says after a moment. 

"Of course you can," Yancy replies. 

"It's imposing."

"Not if you're invited. Come on, I'll be cooking. Seven o'clock." 

Chuck finds himself nodding. 

"Great. You know where to find us!" He claps Chuck on the shoulder and swaggers away. It takes Chuck five minutes - in which he watches Yancy throw his arm about his brother and nephew and lead them off - to realize what he'd meant. When he does, he almost backs out in complete mortification.

And yet, he finds himself on their doorstep at six forty-five, a bottle of sparkling cider in hand. Jamie answers the door and hugs his legs tight before calling into the house and encouraging Chuck to follow him. Chuck does, trailing slowly. 

The house isn't anything he'd thought it'd be. At the same time, it's nothing like he could have ever imagined. Jamie's home is... _beautiful_. All warm colors and comfortable furniture, surrounded by culture, history, and **life**.

Yancy meets them in the den and escorts them into the kitchen, where Raleigh is cutting up a cheese plate. He's wearing an apron, and his hair is damp from the shower. He's not in a suit, but a pair of dark wash jeans and a green button up. The open buttons at the top tease with the potential of opening and bearing skin, but Raleigh stands so straight they never do. Chuck finds himself disliking the shirt on a whole, even though the color brings out Raleigh's eyes in a way that makes them look like stars. 

They sit and chat and Chuck finds Raleigh Becket is an even warmer individual than Jamie. Which makes sense. He'd had to learn it from somewhere. Raleigh had smiled at the cider, a note of approval in his eyes when he asked Jamie to fetch glasses for everyone. Jamie felt very important drinking from a wine glass and made it a point to tell Chuck this every other moment. 

The night passes so comfortably so quickly that all at once it's midnight. 

Chuck blinks when the clock chimes and Raleigh does the same, surprised. Chuck quickly apologizes for overstaying, and Raleigh promptly tells him he did no such thing and is welcome back any time he likes. 

His mind is already swirling when Raleigh says, "No one's ever looked at Jamie the way you look at him." 

There's no conversational guide for Chuck to follow and he flails momentarily, torn between honesty and professional propriety. In the end, the way Raleigh's looking at him makes up his mind. He shrugs. "Jamie's the greatest kid I've ever met. We're not supposed to get attached but...I look at him and I see every dream I've ever had in my life in a living, breathing individual and I just can't--Mmm!"

The kiss is a surprise and it isn't. Chuck has been wanting to kiss him since he walked in and saw him in his natural habitat. The kiss is warm and passionate and Chuck gasps, completely breathless when Raleigh pulls away slowly. 

"I-" Raleigh says, flushing slightly and looking down. He's clearly embarrassed and Chuck is caught in a combined wave of desire and contentment he can't explain. So he leans forward and kisses him again. 

Things get fuzzy after that. Chuck hasn't had a drop of alcohol all evening and yet finds himself completely drunk regardless. He and Raleigh fall into one another, and it's all heat and heart and _home_. 

He frowns at the feeling. Something is poking him against his brow repeatedly. His eyes blink open and Jamie smiles down at him brightly. "Good morning!" he chirps. He leans forward suddenly, and there's a moment Chuck is concerned he may crash right into him, but he's apparently merely thrown himself over the arm rest of the couch, for he bobs slightly, a few inches above him. "Are you going to marry my Daddy, Mr. Hansen?" 

Chuck's eyes widen, and he's about to ask why Jamie would think such a thing - aside from the obvious sleep over - when something moves against him. A face rubs into his chest, an arm stretching out just enough to drop over the side of the couch. "Jamie...is it even a decent hour?" Raleigh groans. The sounds he's making, the intimate press of their bodies, the smell of him shoots through Chuck and he is glad Raleigh's laying over him because he would never forgive himself for sporting wood in front of a student, regardless of the situation. 

"It's six in the morning!"

Raleigh groans and shoves his face further into Chuck's torso. Chuck wonders if he can feel his heart racing. 

"Are you staying for breakfast, Mr. Hansen?"

"Is uncle Yancy awake?"

"I dunno! UNCLE YAAAAANCY!!!" Jamie cries, pelting off into the house. 

Raleigh smiles - Chuck can feel it against his side - before lifting his head and dropping his chin against him. They smile at one another for a moment and Chuck reaches out to stroke back Raleigh's sleep mussed hair. The older man turns his head and kisses the inside of his wrist sweetly. 

"Care for breakfast, Mr. Hansen?" he teases, tongue darting out to swipe against his fluttering pulse. 

Chuck feels his cock jump and swallows. "I'd love some, Mr. Becket, thank you." 

They're married on a spring day barely a year later. At the reception, Chuck takes a moment to stand back and look around him and realize that yes, this is his life. And wouldn't you know it, he's the luckiest bastard on the planet. 

"DAD!" Jamie cries, tugging his arm. "You're missing the Macarena!" 

Americans and their line dancing. 

He shoos Jamie ahead of him, even as he allows himself to be dragged onto the dance floor. His husband laughs at his attempt and leans in to kiss him. 

Chuck has never been happier.


End file.
